


View

by aloevera



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Camgirl!reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloevera/pseuds/aloevera
Summary: Reader is Ashton’s favorite cam girl. Ashton hasn’t felt comfortable interacting until now.





	View

Ashton can’t quite remember how he found her.

 

He can’t remember if he stumbled upon one of her archived videos late at night, lying in bed with his laptop resting on his knees as he searched for something, anything, to get him off. He can’t remember if he accidentally clicked on her icon, that stunning photograph of her body clad only in pale pink rope and a delicate pink collar wrapped around her throat, instead of the video he’d intended to click. He can’t remember if he’d seen her photograph, seen the intricate knots digging into her skin, and been intrigued.

 

He can’t remember but he’s grateful just the same.

 

As he rests in his desk chair, his laptop perched on the table in front of him with her profile filling his screen, his jeans already feel far too constricting. His cock is half-hard, heavy and aching to be touched, and he can feel a slight twitch as he allows his thoughts to wander to what exactly she’ll be doing tonight. He hopes, absentmindedly, that she’ll use the pretty pink princess plug she’d shown off last week.

 

He hopes that she’ll rest on her knees, her face pressed into the pillow and her legs spread wide, as she fucks herself with the little white and silver vibrator that makes her squeal each time it touches her clit. He hopes that he’ll get to see the pretty pink gemstone shining in the lights of her bedroom as she brings herself over the edge with the plug filling her ass and the vibrator filling her cunt. He hopes that he’ll get to hear her moans, her whimpers, the beautiful little noises that spill past her lips as she makes herself cum.

 

He hopes, his cock now fully hard in his jeans and aching to be freed, that she’ll go live soon and spare him the agony of waiting much longer.

 

As if by magic, the moment the thought enters his mind, Ashton hears the telltale ‘ding’ chime through his laptop speakers. He breathes a heavy sigh of relief as he turns his full attention the screen and watches as it changes from her pretty pink loading screen to the all too familiar view of her bedroom. He can see the light grey walls, can see the mountain of pillows resting against them and covering the head of her bed. He can see the few plushies lying amongst them, including the slightly larger heart-shaped pink one he knows she loves to hold tight after a particularly powerful orgasm.

 

But what catches his attention and captures it is the sight of _her_.

 

She’s clad in a pair of white lace panties, the ones with cutout sides that show off just enough of the curve of her ass, and a pastel purple body harness strapped around her torso. She’s changed out her nipple rings, opted for the cute little silver hearts dotted with pink gemstones instead of the usual silver barbells that he often finds himself wanting to tug and tease. Her hair is down and her eyes are sleepy and he knows that this is going to be one of those nights.

 

He knows that this is going to be one of those nights where she’ll let the viewers, the ones who pay far too much for the privilege of being able to send her messages, tell her exactly what they’d like to see from the comfort of their own homes. He knows that this is going to be one of those nights where she lets them control her every move, lets them tell her how to get herself off (or if she’s even allowed to get herself off), and he can feel his cock twitching in anticipation as he waits for her melodic voice to pour from his speakers.

 

“I’m so sleepy,” she whines as she sits herself in front of the camera, her legs folded beneath her. Ashton watches as she grabs one of the plushies, the pale pink heart, and hugs it tight to her body. She makes sure to situate it beneath her breasts, leaving an unobstructed view for her audience, and refolds her legs in a way that gives them the perfect view of her panty-covered slit.

 

Ashton can see her reading the comment section and he allows himself to glance at it, read over the few messages, before he returns his attention to her. He can see a small smile on her lips as she reads, “Are you still going to be a good girl for us and show us how pretty you are when you cum?” She giggles at this and nods her head. “Of course I am,” she assures them, “I want to be a good girl for you. But I’m too tired to think about it. Maybe someone should tell me what to do. I promise I’ll be good and listen.”

 

Ashton feels his cock twitch at the pout on her lips. He aches to tangle his fingers in her hair and drag his cock over that pout, smear pre-cum onto her lips before he shoves his cock down her throat. He wants to see that pout swollen, lips shiny with spit and cum, after he’s fucked her face and given her a load to swallow. But he’s certain that will never happen.

 

He doesn’t know her name, feels like it would be creepy to know it at this point, and he doesn’t even know where she’s from. All he knows is that she’s called Princess by her viewers and he watches her get herself off once a week. He doesn’t interact much, hasn’t felt comfortable telling her just how much he’d love to watch her choke on his cock, but as he reads over the instructions of his fellow viewers, he feels the need to step in.

 

None of them are very specific, none of them care to see her enjoy herself. They just want to watch her fuck herself so they can get themselves off. But Ashton loves to see her truly get lost in a scene. He loves to see her eyes roll back, her thighs tremble, and her chest heave as she brings herself over the edge. He loves to see the light in her eyes when she tries a new toy that she likes or is given a compliment that she finds particularly endearing. He loves to see her so fucked out that it takes a minute for her to gather herself and end the stream.

 

And he knows that none of the other viewers are going to give that to her.

 

So, after a moment of hesitation, his fingers begin moving across the keyboard.

 

“ _Lie back, Princess_ ,” he types, “ _rest against the pillows so we can see those pretty little hearts you wore for us. Bend your knees and spread your legs, leave the panties on for right now_.”

 

Ashton watches as she reads over the messages, a small smile brightening her face as she reads his comment. “Ashton,” she hums, tasting the name on her tongue, and his cock twitches once more at the sound of his name on her lips. “This is the first time you’ve sent me anything,” she muses as she follows his instructions and settles into the position he’d asked for, “but I think I’ll like seeing you in the comments.”

 

“ _I hope you will_ ,” he types, his heart pounding in his chest and his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he continues typing. “ _Is it okay if I keep going?_ ”

 

She reads his comment and he smiles at the blinding grin she sends the camera. “What a gentleman,” she giggles and he feels his heart skip a beat. “Of course,” she nods, “please, tell me what to do. Don’t be shy, I’m up for anything.”

 

Ashton groans at this and shakes his head to clear it before he begins typing once more. “ _Careful what you ask for, Princess_ ,” he sends, “ _I wanted to go easy on you because you said you were tired._ ”

 

He can see the comment section buzzing at the interaction, he knows how they all feel about her paying too much attention to one particular person, but he can’t bring himself to care as she whimpers at his words. “Please don’t,” she begs as she bats her eyes at the camera, “I can keep up, I promise.”

 

Ashton raises an eyebrow at her response before he hums to himself and contemplates his response. “ _We’ll see, Princess_ ,” he sends. “ _For now, focus on those pretty tits for us. Go slow, give them some attention, before you focus on your nipples_.”

 

“Yes, sir,” she breathes and Ashton can feel his cock twitch at the thought of her on her knees in front of him, eyes wide and innocent as she breathes those same words.

 

His cock is aching, leaking pre-cum and desperate to be touched, but Ashton knows that he’ll cum far too soon if he touches himself now. He knows that he won’t be able to focus on her, he won’t be able to instruct her the way he so desires, if he touches himself so he waits. He shifts in his chair, adjusts his cock in his jeans, and watches the screen.

 

She’s doing exactly as he’d instructed, cupping her breasts and squeezing the flesh in her small hands. He can only imagine how much better it would feel for her, for both of them, if it were his own larger hands on her, kneading roughly and brushing the silver threaded through her nipples. But he settles for watching her do it herself, watches her squeeze and knead and moan at the stimulation.

 

She follows instructions well, he notices, as she resists the urge to play with the jewelry threaded through her nipples. He watches with rapt attention as she shifts, spreads her legs a little wider, and turns her head so that she can get a better view of her own laptop.

 

“Can I play with my nipples now?” she asks, her voice small as she continues to knead her breasts. Ashton notices that other viewers are giving her permission but she doesn’t move her hands. She waits for him to send an affirmative before her fingers begin pinching and tugging at her nipples, before she tweaks the jewelry threaded through them, and Ashton swallows heavily at the action.

 

He can only imagine what it would be like to have her in his bed, wide eyes staring up at him and lips red and kiss swollen. He can only imagine how responsive she would be to his touch, how well she would listen to his instructions. He can’t help himself as he palms his cock over his jeans at the quiet sounds leaving her lips. He hears those sounds in his dreams and they fuel him to begin typing once more.

 

“ _Drag your hands down your stomach, slowly. When you get to your panties, you can touch yourself over them_ ,” he sends, his lip held between his teeth as he watches her eyes skim over the words.

 

He’s pleased at the whimper that spills past her lips as her eyes flutter shut and her hands begin moving down her body. He watches, his eyes glued to the screen, as her fingers brush her heated skin. He can only imagine dragging his palms across her stomach, fingers caressing and tracing nonsensical patterns in an effort to tease as they dip lower and lower. He can imagine rubbing the skin just above the waistband of her panties, pressing the heel of his palm just above her mound, and watching as she falls apart beneath him without him truly touching her. The idea of her falling apart for him, looking utterly fucked with those pouty lips and pretty eyes, has Ashton palming his cock just a little rougher and cursing himself for setting such a slow pace.

 

A whimper from her lips brings him back to reality, reminds him that he’s in his desk chair and she’s in her bed and they’re probably a thousand miles apart. But, all the same, he’s thrilled to see her move her hands in just the way he wants, to watch her drag her fingers over the sliver of skin just above the waistband of her panties that are slung far too low on her hips and press the area just above her mound. Her microphone barely picks it up but Ashton can hear the shuddering little breath of pleasure she releases at the pressure and he can’t help thinking that that noise might be his new favorite.

 

He watches intently as her fingers move lower, her thighs spreading wider to give the camera a better look, and it takes all of his strength not to shove his jeans down his thighs and free his aching cock at the sight. Her fingers move delicately, teasingly, over her covered folds and Ashton hums with approval as he watches her. She’s listening so well, taking his instructions perfectly, and his cock twitches at the thought that she would be the perfect sub.

 

As he contemplates how responsive she would be to his touch, her fingers find her clit through the lace and begin to rub. “Fuck,” she whines, and he exhales harshly as he watches her white panties grow increasingly see-through with her arousal. “Can I take them off, please?” she pleads and Ashton thinks that he’d give her anything she asked for so long as she sounded like that.

 

“ _Take them off, Princess,_ ” he sends _,_ “ _but before you touch yourself, I’m sure we all want to see you play with that new toy of yours._ ”

 

She looks mildly confused for a moment before she giggles and nods. “Is that what you guys want to see?” she asks, and Ashton remembers that he’s not the only person watching her. He’s hoping that they’ll agree, knows that they will, so when she receives a flood of affirmatives, she hums happily and reaches out of frame.

 

Ashton watches as she drops the silver plug with the pink jewel onto the bed beside her, along with a bottle of lube and the little silver and white vibrator he loves so much. She shifts, lifts her hips and tugs her panties down, and Ashton finally gives in to the twitch of his cock. He unbuttons his own jeans, shoves them to his knees, and shifts his boxers just enough to free his leaking cock as he watches her shift onto her knees.

 

“I’ll do this bit my way,” she breathes, her chest still rising just a little faster and her voice ever so slightly breathy, “and then I’ll let you have complete control again.”

 

Ashton nods, even though she can’t see him, and settles in his chair to watch her. His hand is lazily gripping the base of his cock, not hard enough to stimulate but hard enough to feel, as he watches her turn around and bend over. Her face is pressed into one of the fluffy pillows she’d been propped against, her shoulders are pressed against the bed, and her holes are on prominent display. The camera picks up just how wet she is, the arousal coating her cunt, and Ashton longs to lap at her folds. He wants to bring her over the edge with his tongue, his nose brushing her clit and his fingers gripping her thighs.

 

But he knows that he can’t.

 

So, he resigns himself to watch as she brings her hand to her soaking folds and coats her fingers in her own arousal. His breath catches in his throat and his hand grips his shaft just a little tighter as he watches her trace one finger over her puckered hole. Her movements are slow, careful, as she slips in her finger just enough to feel and moves it ever so slightly. His breath catches in his throat as he watches her work herself up to it, sinking her finger in to the first knuckle, before she’s working the digit deep inside of her and moaning at the stimulation.

 

“No one has ever, fuck,” she whines, her words muffled by the pillow as she works in a second finger and begins scissoring the two to open herself up for the toy at her side, “no one has ever fucked my ass. Didn’t think I’d like it until a friend gave me this and then she showed me how to play with it.”

 

Every time she talks about that friend, the one who introduced her to this site and this world, Ashton wants to send her a personal thank you letter. He knows the others feel the same, can see the comments of, “ _Tell her we thank her_ ,” mixed in amongst the ones asking if she’ll let one of them take her ass for the first time, and he remembers her giggling about it during a stream a while back.

 

He’s reminded of her words as she continues, her voice breathless and tinged with a whining edge, “Maybe I should get her to come play with me sometime. She’s a dom, really hard and demanding but loving. That’s what I want. Someone to fuck me like the little slut I am and then tell me what a good girl I was while they brush my hair.”

 

Ashton can see that she has hundreds of offers, seems like each viewer is throwing their hat in the ring to be her dom, but he refrains from commenting. He knows that he would treat her right, treat her exactly the way that she wants to be treated, but there’s no chance of it happening so he doesn’t even let himself fantasize. Instead, he just listens to her babbling as he watches her slip her fingers from her tight hole and reach for the toy and the lube at her side.

 

He watches as she coats the toy generously, coats her hole generously, before she presses the tip of the toy to her opening and slowly pushes forward. Ashton watches as the silver plug disappears inside of her and listens carefully to the pleasured moans spilling past her lips. She’s whimpering, whining at the sensation, and he can only imagine what she would sound like with that pretty plug filing her ass and his cock filling her cunt. He can imagine the snug fit that it would be for him, the tightness of her velvet walls milking his cock. He can imagine that she would be overwhelmed, full to the brim and begging for more.

 

And although he can’t fill her in the way that he’d like, he sends her a message asking her to fill herself. _“Princess, fill yourself up for us. Fuck your pretty little pussy with that vibrator you love so much_ ,” he sends, “ _want to see you full and fucked for us._ ”

 

The moment the plug is settled inside of her, pretty pink jewel shining in the light for all of them to see, she turns her head just enough to read the comments. She whimpers at Ashton’s comment and nods as best as she can against the pillow. “That’s my fantasy,” she breathes, her voice wrecked as she reaches for the little silver and white toy at her side, “to have as many cocks stuffed inside me as possible. In my ass, my cunt, my mouth; I want to be fucked and filled and covered in cum.”

 

Ashton isn’t sure if that’s really her fantasy or if she’s trying to appease her viewers but as she drags the toy over her soaking folds, coats it in her arousal, Ashton finds himself lost in that fantasy. He finds himself lost in the idea of watching her be fucked by as many cocks as she could handle, cum spilling out of her cunt and a blissed out smile on her lips as she thanks each one for his load. And he would love to be a part of that, to spill inside her and hear her whimper at the feeling of his cum filling her up.

 

But he also wants to be selfish. He wants her to himself, wants to be the only one to watch her fuck herself or fill her with his cum. He wants to be the only one who tells her what to do or how to get herself off. He wants to her, all of her, and it sends a strange pang through his chest when he remembers he can’t have her.

 

He does his best to push it aside as he watches her press the toy against her soaking hole and slowly bury it to the hit. All he can see is the white knob, the little dial she turns to make it vibrate, and it makes him release a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as he hears her moan.

 

“Fuck,” she whines, her voice high-pitched and desperate, “feels so good. I feel so full.”

 

He watches, as do the thousands of others, as she shifts her knees farther apart and moves one hand to rub her clit while the other grips the base of the vibrator. She’s fully fucking herself, thrusting the vibrator into her dripping entrance as quickly and harshly as she can manage in her position with one hand while the other rubs harsh circles over her clit. Once, twice, she sinks the vibrator fully into her heat before removing it to press it to her clit and releases that squeak of pleasure that Ashton has been waiting to hear.

 

His own hands are moving on his cock now, gripping just a little tighter than usual and tugging harshly as he listens to her babble about how good it feels and how close she is. He wishes his hands were hers, small and delicate and dwarfed by the size of his cock, and he can only imagine them wrapped around him as he listens to her beg for permission to cum.

 

He types as best as he can with one hand, sends her permission in the form of, “ _Let go, Princess. Cum_ ,” before he’s staring at the screen and waiting for her to fall over the edge.

 

She does so with a cry, her orgasm hitting her much harder than she anticipated it would. Ashton follows shortly after her, his own orgasm knocking the air from his lungs as he paints his stomach white with cum. He does his best to keep his eyes on her, watches as she buries her face in the pillow to muffle the sobs leaving her lips and reaches for a tissue to clean himself off as he attempts to catch his breath. He expects her to pop right back up, breathe a goodnight and blow a kiss as she usually does, but she doesn’t. She pulls the vibrator, still buzzing, out of her and cries at the loss of stimulation as she tosses it onto the bed beside her. She remains in position her knees spread and her clenching hole on display, and the other commenters are loving being able to see this.

 

But Ashton knows that something is wrong. He can see her shoulder shaking, can see her thighs quivering, can see her taking longer than usual to snap back to reality and it takes a moment for him to realize exactly what it is. But when the thought hits him, tells him that she’s fallen into subspace all alone with no one to bring her down, he swears under his breath and opens up a private message (the one he paid way too much money to be able to access) and begins sending her soothing words.

 

“ _You did so good, Princess_ ,” he sends, “ _such a good girl for me. You took it so well. You looked so pretty playing with that new toy. Can you do something for me? Catch your breath and, when you do, get some water and a snack. Even if it’s just a granola bar, eat something okay?_ ”

 

Ashton watches as she shifts, teary-eyed and spacey, onto her side. He watches as she struggles to blow a kiss and wave goodbye before she ends the stream and his screen returns to the pretty pink loading page from before. He doesn’t want to come on too strong, doesn’t want to scare her, but he knows that she shouldn’t be alone right now.

 

He knows that it’ll take her a few minutes to start to come down so he sends, “ _If you need someone, I’m here. Hope you’re alright, Princess._ ”

 

And he tries not to think about it, tries not to worry about her, as he goes on about the rest of his night. But by the time he’s settled in bed and lying restless, her well-being consumes his thoughts. But before he can reach for his laptop, send her another message just to check in, his phone chimes and he sees a notification from her.

 

His heart pounds in his chest as he unlocks his phone. He worries that she’ll think he’s creepy, worries that she’ll ask him not to return to her streams, but his fears are unfounded as he reads, “ _Thank you, Ashton. I’m okay now. I really appreciate your concern. You really are a gentleman, aren’t you. I know tonight was your first time interacting but I hope it won’t be your last. I’ll see you next week?_ ”

 

He tries not to think too hard, realizes she must send personal messages all the time because he knows that she’s a sweetheart and loves the followers she’s amassed, but he can’t help the grin that lifts the corners of his lips as he reads over the message once, twice, three times before he remembers to respond.

 

“ _I’m glad to hear you’re alright, Princess. I wouldn’t miss your show for the world. I’ll see you next week._ ”

 

He knows that it probably doesn’t mean anything, she probably won’t remember him in a week, but his heart flutters at the little hearts she sends back. His head is filled with thoughts of her as he finally drifts off and he knows that his dreams are going to be filled with her, too. He just hopes that one day, those dreams might become a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite things I've ever written. I love it so much.


End file.
